Lamar Bone
'Lamar Bone'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0398795/ (Voiced by Doug Preis) assistant/vice-principal Lamar Bone is the stereotypical "mean principal" (even though he is technically second-in-command to the actual principal of the school) of Doug's schools and is one of Doug's antagonists. History Mr. Bone is generally uptight and serious about his job, and commonly threatens to put even the smallest mistakes on permanent records (in a similar manner to the Hey Arnold! character Principal Wartz who, unlike Lamar, quit his job in the episode "Principal Simmons"). He also was so serious and uptight about his job and his enforcement of rules that he even feels bound to follow the same rules himself to the most absolute degree, as evidenced by one time where he had a nervous breakdown when he realized he actually broke one the rules he created when Doug pointed it out to him when serving Saturday Detention to Doug and his friends. Nonetheless, despite his uptightness, he has demonstrated some degree of fairness as well, as evidenced when, after realizing after initially assuming that Doug looked at the test answers that Doug never even opened the envelope containing them, let him off with a small warning. He is also demonstrated to be somewhat literal-minded, as evidenced by, in the aforementioned incident with the test answers mixup, his initially thinking that Doug was referring to an aquatic animal and denies seeing one before the principal corrected him and explained that Doug was actually referring to the seal on the envelope. In his personal life, he enjoys yodeling and clog dancing which have earned him many accolades and trophies—some of which he kept at Bluffington Elementary. Mr. Bone's speech and appearance is akin to Don Knotts. Has a nephew named Percy Femur who visits on occasion. Percy is extremely large and muscular for his age and is also very dim-witted. He is a much more aggressive bully than Roger is. He was initially unaware of his nephew's bullying nature, which resulted in Roger frequently escaping by claiming Mr. Bone was nearby, although as soon as he became privy to Percy being a bully, he proceeded to drag him away and presumably punish him severely. Alter Ego *Robobone *Rulemeister *The Quizzler Trivia *One of Lamar Bone's alter egos, The Quizzler, is a clear reference to the Batman villain The Riddler. Coincidentally, the Quizzler shares a similar backstory about cheating in an event to the Riddler in some continuities. *Ironically, Lamar's voice actor shares the same name as the person he frequently antagonizes. Gallery Doug Cut School.jpg Doug Cut School (1).jpg Doug Cut School (2).jpg Doug's Last Birthday (16).jpg Doug Cut School (3).jpg Doug Cut School (4).jpg Doug Cut School (5).jpg Doug Cut School (7).jpg Doug Cut School (8).jpg Doug Cut School (9).jpg Doug Cut School (10).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5.jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (1).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (14).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (15).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (18).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (21).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (22).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (27).jpg Doug's Secret of Sucess.jpg Doug's Secret of Sucess (1).jpg Doug's Secret of Sucess (2).jpg Doug's Secret of Sucess (3).jpg Doug's Secret of Sucess (7).jpg Doug's Secret of Sucess (9).jpg References Category:Doug characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Principals Category:Uncles Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Coaches Category:Characters in video games Category:Judges Category:Spies Category:American characters Category:Acquired characters